


Knocked Up

by r0kudaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, more girl!exo from me lmao, this has mentioned baekchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: sehee gets knocked up by her boyfriend, jongin."happy father's day." "but i'm not a dad?"





	Knocked Up

Two innocous blue lines. That's all they were, just two tiny little images on a plastic stick that Sehee had bought from the convenience store down the road. Something that shouldn't make a difference or have any huge impact on anyone's life at all.

But they did. They had a lot of impact.

Frustrated and scared, Sehee shoves the stick into her bag, doing her best not to stare at the words on the box sitting on her desk.

_Two blue lines -- Pregnant!_

Sehee tries not to throw up.

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh my god! Who's the father?" Baekhee shrieked, her loud voice attracting the attention of half of the cafe.

"Shut up, you're so loud," Sehee hisses through clenched teeth, not wanting the whole world to know about her current problem. "Why are you even asking that? Who else could be the father be?"

"Well," Baekhee begins, looking pensive as she tucks a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I wasn't sure Jongin had it in him. Who knew he'd knock you up one day?"

Sehee rolls her eyes. "He did, and now I don't know what to do. You're the only person I've told so far," she says, sounding uncharacteristically needy. Sehee rarely admitted she needed help, from anyone. It's what gets Baekhee to tone back on the sarcasm.

"Are you going to keep it?"

Silence stretches between them, Sehee's tongue swiping over her lips every so often, a common sign that she's thinking. "Yes," she says after a while.

"You have to tell Jongin." Baekhee nods, reaching across the table to pat Sehee's hand reassuringly.

"I know, but how?"

Baekhee tilts her head, seemingly thinking over her ideas, before a boxy and wide grin stretches across her glossed pink lips. "I have a great idea! You should be all, damn Jongin, you're such a hot dad. And when he gets confused just say 'surprise'!"

A burst of cackling from Baekhee follows after that, and Sehee kicks her under the table, relishing in the yelp of pain from the older girl. "That's such a stupid idea, why did I even ask you to help me with this. You're so useless," she says, slumping forward onto the table with a groan.

Baekhee just laughs again.

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing Jongin does when Sehee steps into his apartment is grab her around the waist and kiss the breath out of her. It's a little more intense than their usual greetings, but she can't really complain when he's sucking on her bottom lip like _that_.

When the kiss is finally broken a bit later, Jongin lets out a chuckle at Sehee's dazed expression. “Hi there,” he says, grinning.

“Hi,” she replies, licking along her kiss swollen lips. “Someone was excited to see me.”

Jongin's grin spreads wider, shrugging his shoulders as he drags Sehee over to his couch, plopping down and pulling her onto his lap. “Missed you, that's all.”

“You just saw me yesterday,” Sehee points out, slinging her arms around Jongin's neck and getting comfortable in his lap.

“Does that mean I can't miss you?” he asks, placing a hand on her hip, pushing the hem of her shirt up just enough so he can graze his fingertips over skin.

Sehee shivers at the contact, shaking her head. “No, of course not. But, um,” she pauses, not entirely sure this is the right time but wanting to get it over with. “I have something to tell you.”

Jongin arches a brow, fingertips still grazing over skin and distracting Sehee completely. “What is it?”

His touch is driving her mad, always able to effectively cause her to lose her train of thought and whatever well thought out reply she might have. Usually it wasn't too much of an issue, but right now isn't the time for that and she just might say something completely stupid.

“Happy father's day,” she blurts out.

“But I'm not a dad...” Jongin replies, brows furrowing together. “Is it even father's day?”

Sehee lets out a nervous laugh, lowering one of her hands to place it against her stomach. “Surprise,” she says with a grimace. (Damn Baekhee and her stupid ideas.)

Jongin's eyes travel down to her hand, face carefully blank, and Sehee can see the exact moment it dawns on him. His eyes widen just a bit, eyebrows shooting up while his body goes completely still.

“Sehee,” he whispers, not meeting her gaze, “are you pregnant?”

She swallows thickly around a lump forming in her throat, her voice stronger than she expects it to be when she replies, “Yes, I am.”

It takes far too long for Jongin to say or do anything, and Sehee is a tense ball of nerves, expecting the worst when he finally moves to place his hand over hers on her stomach. Their fingers lace together, and Sehee doesn't miss the way that Jongin's hand is trembling ever so slightly.

His lips press against her cheek, words softly spoken and tickling against Sehee's skin when he speaks. "I'll be here for you, I promise."

Sehee really wants to cry, but holds it in because she doesn't want to scare Jongin more than he already is. Instead she snakes her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and pressing her body flush against his. It's a great relief to know that Jongin will be there for her (not that she doubted he would be), Sehee feels a lot more secure now that it's a sure thing she won't be doing this alone.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehee soon finds out just how bad morning sickness can get, constantly getting up before Jongin to rush into the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach. Jongin is always there to hold her hair up, rubbing her back and murmuring out soothing words. He tries to get her to eat, but Sehee can hardly keep anything down these days; the only things she ends up eating are small servings of soup and a few crackers here and there.

She pretty much lives with Jongin, neither of them ready for their parents to find out about the pregnancy yet. Jongin thinks that they should find out all the information they can before coming clean, which leads to Sehee researching doctors on the internet whenever Jongin is out of the apartment.

Eventually she finds one that she's satisfied with, and promptly makes an appointment. Jongin looks terrified when Sehee tells him that they're going in two days, but promises to clear his plans to make sure he'll be there for it.

Jongin almost doesn't make it in time to take Sehee to her appointment, bursting through the door of the aparment with apologies spilling out and accepting the scolding an irritated Sehee gives him.

The appointment goes well, Sehee pleased with Dr. Jung, who's pretty young and doesn't treat them any differently for being young and unmarried. They find out that Sehee is already 10 weeks pregnant, and schedule a few more appointments for the future.

When they're walking out, Sehee squeezes Jongin's hand to get his attention. "You know," she begins once Jongin is listening, "we have to tell our parents now. My mom is already getting suspicious why I haven't been home at all."

Jongin sighs. "Yeah, you're right. We can do that today, I guess."

"We need to get them together in one place. Ask your parents if we can all meet up at their place, I'd rather not have to tell the news twice." Sehee frowns, letting go of Jongin's hand once they reach his car and he opens the door for her.

"I'll figure it out, lets just go home for now," he says, pressing a kiss to Sehee's forehead.

She nods, climbing into the car with a sigh. Telling their families is the last thing Sehee wants to do, she just knows that they're not going to take it that well. But she'd rather get it over with sooner rather than later.

 

 

 

 

 

In the end, both families end up in Jongin's apartment. Despite her fatigue, Sehee makes sure it's spotless so their parents won't think they're more irresponsible than they most likely will think.

Jongin stands with Sehee in the middle of the living room, their hands clasped together and nervously staring at their clearly suspicious parents. They still aren't quite sure how they want to announce it, instead just standing there fidgeting trying to find the right words.

"What is it? Just say it already, please," Sehee's mother says, concern lacing her tone.

Sehee takes a deep breath as Jongin gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm pregnant," she announces.

Jongin's mother gasps, but it's silent besides that. It's clear that their parents are shocked, and Sehee is almost sick with nerves and anticipation of their reactions by that point. The silence doesn't last long, Sehee's father being the first to speak up.

"Oh Sehee, you're hardly mature enough to have a baby. You're only twenty years old. And you're not even married," he says, voice stern and Sehee can feel tears pricking at her eyes. "But there's nothing we can do now. Your mother and I will help however we can."

"But we expect you two to take most of the responsibilty," Jongin's father adds in.

"We will, we promise. Thank you," Jongin replies, his grip tightening on Sehee's hand.

Then Sehee does begin crying, overwhelmed by the fact that their families aren't too disappointed in them. Jongin pulls her into his arms, stroking her hair and rubbing her back as she cries into his chest. They don't get to stay that way for long, Sehee's mother pulling her away to take her over to Jongin's mother.

They begin fussing over Sehee, calming her down and asking all kinds of questions and offering up a lot of advice (that honestly scares her even more, she doesn't want those things happening to her body). Meanwhile, Jongin's been dragged aside by the fathers, earning himself a warning to not mess up and a promise of a better job than his retail gig so he can support his family.

Eventually, both sets of parents leave; Sehee and Jongin ending up exhausted and emotionally drained in bed together. Sehee is curled up against his side, head resting on his chest as he idly plays with her newly dyed black strands (she had read that it was bad to dye her hair while pregnant, deciding to take out the pink and go back to her natural color).

"That didn't go as bad as I thought it was going to," she remarks.

"Yeah, but you still cried anyway."

Sehee elbows him in the side, earning a small groan of pain from Jongin. "Shut up, I can't help it. It's the pregnancy, making me all emotional and messing with my hormones."

"Are you going to use that as an excuse for the next six months?" Jongin asks, grimacing while he rubs his side.

"Probably," she replies, letting out a tired chuckle.

"Great, looking forward to it," he says, sounding entirely displeased and hugging Sehee closer. Sehee smiles and presses a kiss to his lips in response.

 

 

 

 

 

Despite how _official_ everything is, with both their parents knowing and the special diet and vitamins Sehee's put herself on, Jongin seems to not have fully accepted the pregnancy. He never talks about it much, always skirting around the topic whenever Sehee tries to bring it up.

She understands that Jongin's just scared, and settling into his new job at the same company his father works at is putting stress on him. So Sehee does her best not to let it bother her, instead talking about everything with Baekhee or her mother.

Sehee doesn't want to scare Jongin off, keeping her worries to herself and not commenting when Jongin comes home and doesn't ask about the baby or anything like that. It's not obvious that she's pregnant, and she understands how the lack of signs makes it easier for an oblivious Jongin to push it to the back of his mind.

But that doesn't mean it bothers her any less.

 

 

 

 

 

The next few weeks pass rather uneventfully (though Sehee's morning sickness finally goes away, something she couldn't be happier about). Jongin still skirts around the fact that they're going to be parents, but not quite as often as he used to.

Until a Wednesday evening, that is.

Sehee's in the kitchen, making dinner for Jongin while he showers. She's humming a mindless tune to herself, her attention distracted from her cooking when she sees Jongin out of the corner of her eye. He's just in a pair of sweats, hair still dripping water and Sehee still can't believe how good he looks.

She's about to make some lame comment like _hey you've got a hot bod_ when Jongin speaks up before she can. "Oh my god, I can tell that you're pregnant." Jongin's gaze is focused on her stomach, and yeah, the baby bump is clearly visible from the side. "When did this happen. Why do you look so big all of a sudden," he continues, walking over and Sehee turns to face him.

Sehee presses her lips together, the corners turning down into a frown as she smacks at Jongin's shoulder. "You better not be calling me fat or I will end you," she threatens.

"I swear I'm not," he replies, looking flustered as he presses a hand to Sehee's stomach. He rubs his hand over the noticable bump, eyes going wide. "Holy shit, there's a baby in there."

Jongin sounds so amazed that Sehee can only laugh, reaching out to turn down the heat on the stove so their food doesn't burn. "I can hardly believe it either," she says, placing her hand over his. "But hey, can you do me a favor? Run down to the convience store and buy me some strawberry milk, I want some so badly." Sehee pushes her lips out into a pout, fluttering her eyelashes in the way she knows that Jongin can't resist.

"The cravings are starting," Jongin mutters, letting out a sigh as he shakes his head. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you!" Sehee beams, pulling Jongin down for a quick kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Love you." Jongin rolls his eyes once he pulls away, patting Sehee's stomach before making his way out of the kitchen to grab a shirt.

"Love you too!" she calls out, smiling to herself while she turns her attention back to the stove.

When she hears the door shut behind Jongin, she lets herself feel hopeful for him. It seems like he's slowly coming around to the idea of being a parent with Sehee, and that's all she can ask for, right now. Slow progress is better than nothing, she thinks.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin can't stop fidgeting in his seat next to Sehee, and she wants to tell him to stop but knows it'll be useless. Besides, she's just as nervous as he is. Today is the day that they can find out the baby's gender. They had discussed it, and decided that they want to know, so they can start choosing a name and buy things for the baby.

Before they know it, they're in the examination room and Sehee is stretched out on the bed, shirt pulled up as a cold gel is spread over her stomach. Jongin stands beside her, their hands clutched together as Dr. Jung begins the sonogram.

"Everything seems to be normal," Dr. Jung says, his hand reaching out to point at the grainy image on the screen of the machine. "There's the head, and that's a hand right there. Do you two want to know the sex of the baby?"

It takes a minute for them to answer, both entranced by the screen and seeing their baby so clearly for the first time. Sehee feels like she's about to cry, overwhelmed by how emotional this is, and squeezes Jongin's hand so he can respond to the question.

Jongin clears his throat before managing to get out a _yes, please_. Dr. Jung nods, focusing more closely on the screen for a few moments, concentration evident in his gaze, and Sehee and Jongin are both equally tense while they wait.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Jung announces, smiling brightly when he turns to them. "Congratulations."

They're having a boy. Sehee would be lying if she said she wasn't just the tiniest bit disappointed. She had mildly wanted a little girl, someone for her to dress up and for Jongin to spoil. But when she looks up and sees the biggest smile on Jongin's face, she feels her disappointment melt away. Jongin is so clearly excited and happy, and she can't help but to smile back and return the kiss he places on her lips.

Once Sehee is cleaned up and they've thanked Dr. Jung profusely, they walk out of the doctor's office with a black and white image of their baby clutched in Jongin's hand. He can't stop staring at it, a fond little smile tugging at the corners of his lips and Sehee's heart melts at the sight.

"Hey," Jongin begins once they're in the car, turning in the driver's seat to face Sehee. "Will you marry me?"

Sehee's face warms up instantly, and she knows she's a bright red as her eyes widen. "What? Jongin, this isn't just because of the baby, right?" she asks, tongue swiping nervously over her lips. It's not that she's not happy to have him propose, but she doesn't want it to be just because she's having his son.

"No, of course not!" Jongin replies, and he suddenly looks so shy. His hand comes up to rub at the back of his neck, and his gaze keeps darting away and back to Sehee's. "I've always wanted to marry you, to be honest. It's just that the baby sort of pushed the plan forward a bit."

Sehee promptly bursts into tears. Jongin, in a panic, reaches across the seats and hugs Sehee as best he can, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, oh my god," he says, pressing a few comforting kisses against the top of her head.

"You dumbass, of course I want to marry you," Sehee replies, sniffling while she tries to get her tears under control.

Jongin lets out a weak chuckle, pulling away so he could cup Sehee's face in his hands, thumbs wiping away the tears on her cheeks. He smiles at her, capturing her lips in a soft, loving kiss. "Lets go sign the papers today, I know you never wanted a big wedding anyway," Jongin says once he's broken their kiss.

"Okay," Sehee agrees, cleaning her face of tears while she flashes him a wide smile.

Jongin takes them to buy rings first, and they're nothing fancy or expensive. Just simple silver bands, no diamonds or any other kind of gem adorning them. But Sehee thinks it's perfect, a show of their promise to love and be together for the rest of their lives.

Signing the marriage papers ends up being pretty anti-climatic. It's only them, and Jongin's best friend Chanyeol there as the witness. The clerk side-eyes Sehee's baby bump, but congratulates them with a genuine smile once they're officially married. Jongin pulls Sehee against him and kisses her in the middle of the busy office, whispering an _I love you_ and earning them a lot of fond smiles and well wishes.

When Jongin takes Sehee home, he sweeps her up in the classic bridal hold, carrying her over the threshold of their apartment while she giggles in his arms. Despite being a little wary at first, and after Sehee's reassurances that it's perfectly safe, Jongin makes love to her for the first time as her _husband_.

Once they're cuddled up in bed together, Sehee cries. But they're happy tears, and Jongin knows that as he holds her and kisses them away, whispering promises of forever and love into her ear.

 

 

 

 

 

"Woah, your tits are huge!" Baekhee screeches upon seeing Sehee, attracting the attention of every single person in their usual cafe.

Sehee slaps a hand over Baekhee's mouth, frowning disapprovingly as her face flushes a bright red while she slides into the seat next to the other girl. "Yes, I know. Jongin appreciates them very much. Now will you shut up," she grits out through clenched teeth, tentatively moving her hand away.

"Gross, I didn't need to know that," Baekhee says, making a face.

"Whatever. Hey guess what? I'm having a boy and I'm Mrs. Kim now."

Baekhee chokes on her tea, setting her cup down as she rounds on Sehee, coughing almost violently. "What! How did you get married before me oh my god? This is unacceptable! Also by the way, congrats on the son." Sehee rolls her eyes, patting Baekhee's back. "Now I can plan a baby shower for you!"

She promptly pulls out a pen and paper from her purse, gushing about all kinds of details and who Sehee should invite to the party. Sehee lets the older girl get lost in her own world, instead focusing on drinking her own tea, letting her attention wander. She's pulled back into reality soon enough by Baekhee, though.

"You and Jongin need to go start picking out what baby things you'll want as gifts, and then let me know so I can tell everyone. Oh! And when would be a good time for the party too," Baekhee says, tapping her pen against her lips thoughtfully.

"Oh, alright. I'll talk to him tonight and then text you or something once we figure it out," she responds, drowning the last of her tea.

Baekhee sighs. "Talking about all this baby stuff makes me want to have one now."

"You'll have to get Jongdae to marry you first. Good luck with that, you're going to need it," Sehee teases.

"If you weren't pregnant I'd kick your ass for saying that!"

 

 

 

 

 

That following Saturday after her meet up with Baekhee, Sehee drags Jongin to a baby store she had found on the internet. The first thing he does upon walking in is completely embarrass Sehee.

"Hey, this is so cool!" Jongin exclaims, grabbing a hat that was supposed to look like a frog and try to jam it onto his head.

"Jongin! Oh my god," Sehee wails, reaching up to yank the much-too-small hat away from him. "I can't believe this. I'm going to have to raise two children."

Jongin pouts, sullenly trailing after a waddling Sehee, whining about how he wasn't a child and that what she said was _completely unnecessary and I'm very offended_. Sehee just ignores him in favor of comparing different brands of bottles.

He whines for a bit more, but gives up easily once he realizes that Sehee isn't paying any attention to him. Instead he joins in on picking out things for their baby, both of them feeling overwhelmed and baffled by the sheer amount of things babies need.

"This is all so expensive, we're going to go broke just changing this kid's diapers," Jongin complains, grimacing as he examines the prices.

"Well I refuse to use those cloth ones, unless you plan on washing them," Sehee says, typing away at her phone to note down which brand she likes.

"No way, we'll buy these, I don't mind."

"That's what I thought." Sehee laughs, patting Jongin's shoulder sympathetically before moving on.

They make their way through picking out a car seat and stroller, Sehee shooting down Jongin's pleading to buy a Spiderman set. She'd rather have those items be relatively normal looking. But once they get to the baby clothes, she lets Jongin pick out a few superhero items. Jongin looks extremely pleased with his choices, eagerly adding them to Sehee's list as she laughs at his enthusiasm.

It takes a long time, but in the end it was pretty successful. Sehee manages to write down everything they want, and they walk out with only buying one thing. Jongin had found a plush doll of a poodle, and insisted that they buy it (mostly because he missed his dogs). It really is adorable, and Sehee finds herself cuddling it to her chest in the car on the way home.

 

 

 

 

The baby shower had gone pretty well. Baekhee held it at her apartment, and Jongin had sulked the whole time because Jongdae wasn't there and he had to suffer through the party by himself. (Technically, he wasn't supposed to be there at all, but Sehee had insisted.)

Sehee happily opened all the gifts, pleased to see that her friends and family had gotten her all the things she had wanted for the baby. Jongin's mother had bought them a crib, while Sehee's bought the car seat and stroller set. Their mothers were really pleased, until Sehee and Jongin had told them about their marriage.

Their mothers (and friends) were all upset that they didn't have an official wedding ceremony, no one protesting louder than Baekhee. Sehee could only roll her eyes, not caring because this was the exact reason she didn't want a ceremony in the first place. _At least we're being responsible like you and dad want_ , she had said, effectively quieting her mother's protests.

Jongin and Sehee end up going home exhausted, having had to bring everything they got up to their apartment (Jongin more so than Sehee, he wouldn't let her lift anything even remotely heavy). They end up in bed, Jongin's head on Sehee's lap as she leans against the headboard, her fingers running through his hair while the other rubs over her belly, a habit she's picked up since she's started to show.

It's nice and quiet, and Sehee can feel herself slowly dozing off, until she's jolted back into alertness by a sharp kick against her stomach. "Jongin!" she exclaims, quickly shaking at his shoulder until he tiredly sits up. "I just felt the baby kick, oh my god."

Jongin's eyes go wide, and then he's placing his palms against Sehee's stomach, staring intently. "I don't feel anything, why isn't he kicking for me?" he whines.

"Just be patient, I'm sure he'll kick again," Sehee responds, grabbing Jongin's hands and moving them to the spot where she had intially felt the baby kick.

There's no movement for a few minutes, and Sehee can tell that Jongin is slowly becoming disappointed that he hasn't felt anything. His face lights up in shock and happiness, however, when there's just the slightest nudge against his palm. Jongin's gaze rises to meet Sehee's, he's smiling and there's so much _affection_ there that she nearly chokes up underneath it.

Then Jongin is sliding down, pushing up Sehee's shirt to expose her belly; his warm hands carressing her skin before he leans in, pressing a kiss against the curve of her stomach and whispering _daddy's here_.

Sehee's heart swells with an overwhelming feeling of love, and it's in that moment that she knows Jongin is ready to be a father.

 

 

 

 

 

Before Sehee knows it, she's already in her ninth month and ready to go into labor. Everything has gotten so uncomfortable for her, and they've had the baby's things ready for ages now that she just wants to pop him out already.

She's in the middle of pouring herself a glass of strawberry milk and complaining to Jongin about this when she feels a sudden wetness between her legs. Sehee prays that it's time as she looks down, noting the puddle of liquid on the floor. "My water just broke," she comments, sounding a lot calmer than she actually feels.

"What? Your water... what. Does that mean, holy shit, the baby--" Jongin sputters, standing frozen at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Get the stuff oh my god, the baby is coming!" Sehee screeches, the panic and fear washing over her as she scrambles to clean up the mess on the floor as best she can.

Jongin darts away, rushing off to grab the bag they had packed a week ago full of the things they would need to take to the hospital. When he makes it back to Sehee, she's already on the phone with Dr. Jung, making sure he'd be there when they arrived as she struggles to get her shoes on.

They manage to make it into the car and to the hospital with minimal disasters, and it isn't until Sehee's suffering through her first contractions that Jongin really begins to panic. He begins to nearly hyperventilate, teetering on the edge of a panic attack and Sehee is the one who has to calm him down. She coaches him through the breathing exercises they had learned through a childbirth class, the steady breathing helping to calm and relax the both of them.

Jongin is embarrassed over his near panic attack, but Sehee waves it off, wanting him to focus his attention on her instead. The pain is really starting to hit her hard, and all at once too. It's not a slow buildup like Sehee's mother told her, and she wants to scream and cry from how badly it hurts.

So she does just that, screaming at Jongin to _find someone to give me drugs fucking shit I hate you Kim Jongin I'm going to rip your balls off you did this to me!_. Jongin just quietly agrees with Sehee, not wanting to upset her further and doing what she asks by finding a doctor or nurse to help.

When Dr. Jung arrives he checks Sehee over, and announces that it's too late to give her pain medication now, because it's almost time for the baby to be born. This inspires a new bout of hysterics in Sehee, but Jongin does his best to calm her down, letting her hold his hand (and nearly break it in the process) while murmuring words of encouragement and comfort.

It's a blur of activity after that, a couple nurses coming into the room to assist Dr. Jung as he delivers the baby. There's so much screaming (Sehee) and crying (Jongin), a cacophony of noise that culminates in a baby's cry. Sehee can only look down and let out a sob of relief and joy when she sees their son, collapsing back onto the hospital bed in exhaustion.

After the baby is cleaned up and swaddled in a blue blanket, he's handed off to Jongin, who awkwardly cradles his son in his arms. Sehee watches as Jongin begins to cry again, rocking their son in his arms and babbling things about being his father and how happy he is.

Sehee gets impatient, stretching her arms out and releasing a tired whine to signal to Jongin that it's her turn now. She makes a mental note to tease Jongin later when he stiffly passes the baby to her, but it's only a briefly passing thought because _oh my god, this is her son_.

It's Sehee's time to cry now, and she holds the little boy against her chest, pressing trembling kisses against his forehead. Once she's calmed herself down, Sehee glances up at Jongin, managing to give him a tired smile before speaking. "Jonghwa. Kim Jonghwa, that's what I want to name him."

"Okay," Jongin responds, leaning down to press a kiss to Sehee's cheek. "I like it."

"Good," Sehee says, smiling one last time before allowing a nurse to take their baby, _Jonghwa_ , from her arms.

She's so, so, exhausted, and all she wants to do is sleep. Sehee decides to do just that.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin is being extremely careful, cradling Jonghwa in his arms with a look of frightened determination evident on his face. Sehee can only laugh, climbing into their bed and propping herself up against a few pillows, before holding her arms out expectantly.

“I really hope you'll be less stiff with doing this soon enough,” she says, grinning after Jongin has placed the baby into her arms.

“Whatever, I feel like I'm going to break him if I move too quickly or loosely,” Jongin responds, shaking his head while he climbs into the other side of the bed.

“At least you're trying.” Sehee smiles, turning her head so Jongin can press a kiss against her lips.

Their attention is quickly diverted by Jonghwa's soft baby noises, Sehee gently rocking him in her arms so he'll stay asleep for just a bit longer. Neither of them can quite believe that this tiny life is equal parts Sehee and Jongin. They can't believe that they're _parents_.

But this is their life from now on, and it couldn't be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> woooo another girl!exo fic! lmao. reposted (and re-edited, changed out xiuhan [sorry] for baekchen) from lj @ shoemin! this is so cheesy and lame and fluffy, but that's better than the two angsty sekai i've posted so far. so, yay. enjoy!!


End file.
